Raissa's School Of Talents
Raissa's School Of Talents is a boarding/normal school (duh) located on an island a long way away from the coast of EAH China that is most notable for the extremely wide curriculum, that teaches mainly Next-Gens of former EAH students who are too young to go to EAH. It educates it's students incredibly well, and giving an education that shapes students into balanced and responsible citizens. It was founded by Raissa Xuan in the September after graduating EAH, and it's first ever school day was the 2nd of September. Curriculum Raissa's School of Talents covers grades one to ten and teaches students lots of subjects to prepare them for ‘the real world’, different kinds of magic, and more. It teaches lots of different electives, from Algebra to Zoology, around five main mandatory classes: Math, Mythology, English, Basic Health and Fitness, and Basic Science. Everything else is an elective. There are major departments, such as art can be separated into watercolor, acrylic, oil, and sketching. The school is built to turn students into professionals and successful people. There are 25 known classes other than the mandatory ones, which are: (TBC) Location Phoenix believes where we live, the real world is a separate dimension to EAH. Anyway, if you believe this, it's on a little island a long reach from main countries, although it's closest to EAH HK, with a coastal town sharing the island that Raissa owns called Shucun. (Bonus points to whoever gets the pun.) If not, let's just assume it's a far way from everywhere else. Quick Facts *There are boats that can fly through the air to pick up students who live in other places that are driven by nymphs. *It's a boarding school but also a go-to-school-then-go-back-home school. *The three school colors are light blue, ivory, and gold. **Gold because it's associated with illumination, love, compassion, courage, passion, magic, and wisdom. **Ivory because it sets a relaxed tone of understated elegance and represents dependability and pleasantness. **Light blue because it represents freedom, trust, loyalty, sincerity, wisdom, confidence, stability, faith, imagination, and intelligence. *There are no uniforms, but everyone has to wear the school tie. *The three main holidays are winter break, Easter/spring break, and summer break. *Other special days are Sports Day, Art Showcase Day, Science Exhibition Day, and The Principal Is Nice So No School Today Day. No joke. *IRL Anyone can add their Next-Gen OC from ages 6 to 15 as a student. If you want your OC to become a teacher, ask Phoenix on her message wall. *The Chinese name is 書愛才能學校. Known Students & Faculty Students Current *Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer *Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer *Amitola Serpent-Ānuenue *Thadea Arcadian Former *Keshet Serpent *Arcus Ānuenue *Audrey Piercer *Ella Asgardian *Harsha Piercer-Asgardian Faculty * Raissa Xuan - Headmistress * Dryads, Naiads, and Aurae - Cleaners, cooks, pickups, helpers * Sandra Arcadian - Bladesmanship * Arissana Lu - Drama * Cato Wang - Biology (You can donate an OC as a teacher here after EAH!)Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Schools